Dippers Forced Vacation
by AMadPersonWithABox17
Summary: here is a cross over from another site... im hoping to get more input please message me with any input you think would help i am posting what i have done already, ill be posting more as i finish them this is what happened when the "Master of Planning" Dipper is caught off guard


THIS IS A COPY OF MY WORK ON ANOTHER WEB SITETHIS WAY I CAN GET MORE INPUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I HOPE YOU LIKE..

I AM POSTING THE WHOLE THING I HAVE NOW AND WILL POST THE OTHERS AS THEY COME

Dipper sits at his laptop typing away another e-mail, who would of thought that a person in his position would be spending so much time at a computer. Listening to the coffee drip into the pot in the over putting down one stack of paper and grabbing over what he has types Dipper leans back rubbing his eyes listening to...nothing. Tensing up ho noticed that the forest outside had gone totally quiet, no crickets, frogs, not even the owls. Quickly closing the laptop and throwing on his trench coat,checking his vortex manipulator, well not a total one the brits haven't given up how to time travel (Whovians unite!). Pulling out his improved shrinking flashlight Dipper shrinks the items on the table and sweeps them into his pocket. Rushing across the room hoping to get to upstairs, which would of happened if his door didn't just then explodes.

Mabel straightens the items on the shelves, pressing the nose of the bobbles making them shake themselves. "Another great day scamming people out of their money Grunkle Stan" and responds to herself in a gruff voice "Great to hear Kiddo.. though I'll bet im still scamming more from the angles over here." making herself she keeps cleaning she sees a blue flash from the front window."Dipper?"

He didn't say he was coming this soon, his last response was that it would have been a few more months. Thought that is how he has been showing up lately, so she walks to the front door "Dipping Dot is that you?" Turning on the light she hears a groan from the couch she quickly looks over "Dipper!"

Rushing over to the him she kneels down helping him sit up quickly seeing red on his coat.

Dipper hisses "Sorry Mabel syrup I don't have your gift yet" coughing through the laughter. Making a small smile pull at her lips as her eyes scan more seeing small cuts and less big ones as she first thought.

"Dip what happened to you?" lifting his coat.

"Ambushed...Can you help me inside." Grunting as he stands holding onto his side. Mabel gets under his, well his better side. "I got too relaxed I guess and was jumped." He says, talking for the sake of talking to help grunt through the pain of walking. Making their way to Soos' old break room.

Entering Dipper looks around seeing that she has turned it into a crafts sure not to drip all over the crafts Dipper is deposited on the couch

"I told those two to clean up their toys" kicking and scattering Hot Wheels and Crayons. "Sit tight ill go get the first aid kits and some towels"

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Dipper says grunting again as he takes off his coat hanging it on the couch arm. Controlling his breath Dipper takes in more of the room, Seeing the blue rug rolled up in the corner and a mix of Mables and her children's art work.

Reaches out pulling over one of the kids drawings of the family. Showing the shack in the back ground. With the kids holding their parents to himself at the bush of hair that is Mabel's. Setting it down leaving a blood finger print.

Coming back in with stacks of towels and kids "Always prepared.. That's the Mabel difference." dropping them on a mountain of yarn before quickly rushing back out and coming back with a huge bowl of warm water. Helping Dipper out of his shirt. Exposing his tattoos and damage.

"Hubba Hubba" Mable jokes as she wets a towel and starts washing off the dried blood to see what damage will need stitches. Unable to hold back a laugh winching as he cleaned. Grabbing a small towel to help with his face.

"Good Time Baby Bro Bro you got messed up" carefully scrubbing his arm and setting it up for stitching. Handing him a bottle of vodka to help with the pain.

"You should see the other guys" taking a swig from the bottle.

Taken aback Mabel looks up at Dipper "GuyS?As in more then one?"

"Morel ike a army platoon" Looking away as she starts the stitching thinking back to just a few hours ago.

-Flashback-

As the door explodes Dipper dives for the kitchen being showered with wood fragments. The windows exploding inwards as men covered in SWAT gear swing in, one landing right at Dippers feet both surprised thought thankfully Dipper recovered quicker. Using his momentum of him bringing up his weapon to swing him around, wrapping his arm around his neck to cut off the cry of surprise. hearing the other crying out orders and clearing the rooms, he brings his captive to the side.

Fighting with the man in his arm Dipper opens a drawer pulling out his upgraded shock gloves, of course modeled after Fords (and of course missing his extra finger). Sliding it on quickly and grabbing the man's face causing him to twitch and drop to Dipper's feet, sliding out his ear piece and putting it on before putting on the other glove charging them up.

"Where's Johnson?" "His entry was the kitchen.. maybe he's making a snake for us doing the work" "someone go check dang it" Listening Dipper moves back to the door way hearing heavy boots coming in he balls his fist and slams it down on the boot as it enters his view. The current causing the attacker to tighten his hold on the weapon discharging it clipping Dipper's arm.

Grabbing his belt Dipper drags the person in slamming them into the fridge before bum rushing back out into the living room. Using a low football tackle Dipper lifts the last person in the living room over the couch feeling the person slamming the butt of their weapon into his back. Feeling them flipping over the couch Dipper jumps and follows the man over landing on him forcing all the wind out of him.

Breathing heavy listening to the chatter in his ear Dipper looks down at the person on the couch. This time his breath is taken away when he looks at the uniform seeing the farmiler triangle looking up at him. Flashes of that summer rush thru his mind. No, they got him didn't they? They almost lost Grunkle Stan to try and get rid of Bill. How? When? With him distracted Dipper didn't hear the person rushing him knocking him into the coffee table.

Rolling around he works some small shocks in surprising the attacker. The two circle around the ruined table, his attacker pulling out a blade swinging it, each waiting for the other to make a mistake. Hearing movement from upstairs Dipper is distracted again leaving an opening which is not missed. bringing down the knife into DIppers upper arm, luckily with him so close he can bring his glove under his mask feeling electricity flowing through the knife Dipper grits his teeth and grabs holds of it to keep his attacker from dragging it doing more damage. Pushing up Dipper sends the man over the couch landing on the first man.

Pulling the knife out, throwing it to the ground. Dipper reaches over and rips the patch from one of the men and stuffs it into his pocket. Spitting out blood that has formed in his mouth thinking and rethinking quickly. Dipper hears what seems like the rest of the attack force coming from upstairs he flattens himself against the wall as they rush down stairs not clearing the corners but rushing to the fallen members. "So they all aren't trained.. good to know" Dipper thinks to himself as he slides up the stairs quietly to the hallway passing smashed doors seeing what little was in there scattered.

He ducks into the back room, righting the nightstand that had been thrown against closet and ripping the door away and getting out the hidden cases.

"He still has to be here.. someone get to the garage before he uses one of those monster cars to get away" "but Sir there was nothing in there but a crappy rusted bike. If he's not gone now he cant get away. Swarm the house everyone!" Dipper quickly made sure that the cases were all filled and closing. He shrunk them down and slide everything in the pockets making sure that the coat still hung properly.

Moving to a window looks out on the porch seeing the last of the people rushing in he makes his way on to the room still hearing people screaming out cleared rooms. "WAIT WAIT" Dipper freezes as be looks around thinking someone stayed out and had spotted him "Johnson's ear piece is missing. Clare, your SURE that everyone had one?" knowing that he will be found out and will loose his edge Dipper moves to the edge of the roof and looking down.

Jumping to the tree and sliding down sitting at the base getting out his MP3 voice device He plugs into the audio jack "Yes everyone was given a headset.. I'm not stupid." knowing he won't get any more useful information Dipper flips thru the devise coming to the "Monsters Cries" folder he pulls out his stolen ear piece and presses Play and cranking up the volume, hearing a faint sound from his ear piece. He grins as everyone inside starts crying out in pain and surprise thinking they are being attacked from every type of paranormal monster.

A door bursts open from one of the vans parked across the cleaning and people scatter out screaming.

"Knew those electric vans would be bad". Stuffing the ear piece in his pocket for now Dipper makes a break for the forest behind. Holding onto his arm jumping across roots and fallen trees.

Leaning against a tree Dipper pulls out the Vortex Manipulator making sure it's still working. Just as he's about to leave this place behind a spot light covers him. "Damn electric copter.. whats next jets?" Dipper pulls out his Mag gun and charges it for a mag pulse, being blinded all he can do is aim for the brightest spot in his view. Hearing rounds coming close he pulls the trigger sending out a pulse killing all electrons in front of the weapon. The night is once again dark as the copter fights, with fruitless efforts, to stay up. not having his night vision back in his eyes, rubbing them, Dipper hears crashing to his left so he takeoff to his right still making headway away form the cabin.

As he keeps running Dipper pulls out the ear piece yanking the jack out of the MP3 player and putting it in to his ear to figure out whats going on. " Sir its stopped.. what does that mean did someone get him?" hearing more voices coming over Dipper steadies his breathing, everyones trying to get in touch of the copter thinking they had gotten him.

"Everyone shut up I can't hear you all at once" comes a commanding voice. "the Followers of the Rising Triangle will not be beaten by one boy and his toys". So not he had a name to the group that is after him.

Dipper smirks and whipping the sweat and blood from his face says "Well, this BOY just bested you and your men so you may want to think again." quickly pulling out the ear piece and throwing it to the side firing a smaller pulse from the mag gun more then likely sending another screech through the others.

Jogging a bit more just to be sure dipper is making the final inputs into the Manipulator, slamming his hand down on the devise to take him away he trips on a tree rot and instead of landing saftly next to the totom in front of the Mystery Shack Dipper lightly smacks his shoulder into it.

Chuckling to himself "Captian Jack Harkness always made it look so easy" as he makes his way to the couch laying down shortly before Mabel opens the door and he hears his name called

Finishing the field stitch Mabel looks up grinning at the story being told by her brother, But faltering at the mention of the triangle demon. "Do you really think Bill could be behind this? I mean we haven't hear anything about him for so long and now this?" Placing a unicorn sticker on the bandage making Dipper break a smile.

Getting up and stretching the bandages wincing at the limits as he walks to his coat and digs into a pocket pulling out the patch that was stolen from the attacker. Holding the patch up the the tattoo on his chest, the tattoo showing the full Cypher wheel, sliding the patch over seeming to color in the middle with Bill making Mabel gasp covering her mouth.

"They were all covered with this symbol" Dipper looks back at the patch tossing it back in the coat. Running his finger over the symbols over his chest as Mabel lifts her sleeve rubbing the shooting star gently.

"Dipper... I'm glad you safe and not dead and all.. but with who is chasing you.. I have Fam-" Dipper holds up his hand placing them on her shoulders so she will look up at him.

"I know sis.. I wouldn't but any one here at risk. They can't track me the way I travel they would have to be right in my face to even come with me. Also over the years I have increased that "Weirdness Bubble" that kept Bill from getting out and all the unicorn hair you gathered.. they wont find me now unless I want them.. Next time we meet it will be on my terms"

"Dip Dop became a bad ass" Mable smiles and punches the tattoo.

Dipper falls back holding his chest playing "OK that will give me time to heal and plan figure it all out, ill have to head over to the motel on the edge of town tomorrow"

"What on Earth for" Mabel asks while gathering up towels in the hamper.

"Um... well ill need to sleep somewhere ya goof ball" Dipper responds throwing some towels on the pile and helping the clean up.

"Non-since stay here.. we can clean out the old upper room we have a house in town anyway so this way the old shack will have someone watching over it again."

Dipper looks around almost seeing in his memory them running around the room and house "As long and your ok with it that would be great.. it will keep my come back more private for now"

"Uh huh private sure" Mabel is looking down at her phone typing away "Done"

"Done what do you mean done?" reaching for her phone. Jumping back she waves it at him showing a group text titled "DIP DOP's BACK IN TOWN!" already seeing replies rolling back in

\- [ PHONE SCREEN ] -

QUESTION MARK: Dude awesome

ICE: About time that

BROKEN HEART: Whatever

Pinching the bridge of his nose Dipper chuckles and shacks his head."Mable I wanted this to be secret"

"Dipper they are going to find out I mean Wendy comes by every other day.. and dear Time Baby Soos owns the place" Mabel puts her hands on her hips

"whats done is done" smiling and still shaking his head "I didn't mean to keep you so long sis"

Waving her hand as she pulls out blankets and pillows from the closet throwing them at Dipper "Already handled that too told him you came into town late and we were catching up before i headed home to him and the kids"

Yawning Dipper lays on the couch wincing as he stretches "What would I do with out you sis?"

"Still be King of the Nerds" Mabel laughs as she gathers a blaket for herself "I'm going to crash on old recliner Dipping Sauce if you need anything just haller" yawning herself

Dipper nods as they bid each other goodnight and he looks out the window over the couch into the nights sky. Listening to the night hearing the animals Dipper is lulled into a deep sleep.

Dipper hears some small voices giggling making making him jump slightly making him groan at the sudden movement.

"Hey you two i said to keep quiet" he hears Mabel say as the giggles turn to gasps as Dipper moves his hand to shield himself from the morning glare coming from the window. The kids rush out of the room as he turns his head to where he heard Mabel's voice stretching. "Aw i was almost done" She holds up her sketch pad showing him a his own shape in what looked like mid snore.

Shaking his head "do you want me to lay back down?" scratching his forhead and flattening his hair over his birthmark.

Pulling out her phone she smiles showing him close ups of his own face "nope I got plenty scrapbook pics" poking out her tongue giggling.

Shaking his head and laughing again. Dipper flexes his stiff arms and fingers testing the bandages. "I was thinking last night.. while i'm healing and looking into what happened why don't i help around the shop. It will be like the first summer. I cant do heavy lifting but i can watch the shop and take the tours.. maybe take them to the scarier parts that we know about"

Mabel almost screams as she throws her sketch pad and claps her hand " I was hoping you would say that but i didn't want to push your recovery" Jumping up she heads trough the door screaming "I'LL GO TELL SOOS!"

Smiling and standing up Dipper gets up and showers, changing into a pair of blue jeans and red flannel shirt, rolling the sleeves up and heading to the living room where he was jumped by two little monsters that latched onto each shin. looking down into the smiling faces "well hey Alex and Ariel"

"Uncle Dip Dop" they both scream before hugging again and rushing off to play. Dipper looks around at everyone. Mabel helping people behind the counter smiling and being her suger infused self

"DUDE!" Soos comes up and claps his shoulder sending a shock of pain and making his knees shake.

"whats up Soos i see you still cant keep that "S" up on the shack huh?" Rubbing Dippers shin where he hit it last night when stumbling in

"No Dude and i have tried almost everything. Im sure even that alien stuff Ford used couldn't keep it on"

Smiling Dipper rubs his back "Don't worry man it wouldn't look right anyway"

"your right" picking up the fez and putting it on with his eye patch "i have tours coming in but we need to catch up"

Trading places with Mabel at the register, Mabel goes to the back to get more bobble heads. Setting out more useless junk for the people passing through hoping to see something scary, other then the lanky kid that Mabel hired to stand around at the edge of the forest with a full black suit.

Even the Soos' and Melody's little ones are getting into the money game. They have a lemonade stand at the end of the tour for all the screamers, with a little bit thrown in to make them want more before rushing back for another round

While Dipper was off learning the strange world from Ford, Mabel kept with Stan and learned the ways of the con artist, which she combined together with her natural bubbly-ness seemed to open up a inner door and makes people more willing to fork over money.

With Ford in that other dimension for so long Stan was always quick to set up meetings and make sure they spent time together so Dipper and Mabel were able to stay the mystery twins

Through out the day Dipper always wanted to be at the register. with its placement it was good to keep a eye on the shop. watching as people come and go. Making note of a few of some that seem to be a little TOO into the cheap globes, as well as a few kids wanting to cause trouble that was shut down rather quickly.

As Soos locked the door and kissed his wife. Mabel came out holding a baby monitor and throwing the dirty clothes down the shot. Dipper starts to head for his room but Mabel snagged his sleeve. "Not tonight Mr Cave-Dweller... the gang i coming over. everyone is coming to catch up so no hiding in your room" smiling and fluttering her eyes at him to stop him from fighting.

Rolling his eyes and promising to be out in a min Dipper went in for his coat Dipper came out just in time to watch the a cloud of dust caused by the F-250 being driven by Wendy whooping and laughing as she bounces up the drive sliding into her stop, you can tell by the sliding marks. jumping out and rushing out and hugging Dipper as Thompson got the grill out and lighting it up.

Wendy punched Dipper in the arm causing him to hiss and and flinch. "Dipper what happened Mabel told me you popped in all beat up but no info"

"I'll tell you later i promise" Forcing a smile and turning to the smart car gently coming up the path with Lee and Nat inside. hoping out and opening the small boot crammed with beer, as well as the packs in Lees lap.

Lee punches Nate in the arm. "See I told you that we could make it in the tiny thing". Causing Nate to roll his eyes

"True... but it was so slow we could of walked here faster caring them" Both men laugh and start unpacking the cases setting them around the fire pit set up on the edge of the parking lot.

Everyone jumps at the back from from an old Mustang wheezing its way up the drive with none other then Robbie V behind the wheel and Tambrey's face glowing behind her phone in the passenger set. His posters all over the sides Robbie parks his care across three spots and the only thing he unpacks is his beat up guitar case.

Sitting around the fire pit everyone fills Dipper in with their lives, Kids born and more creatures discovered. No one really seems to of grown up, they just got bigger. Windy keeps the talk going as the food and beer are served, Nat and Lee simply mess around punching each other, and of course Robbie only chimed in to make a smart remark or cut someone down. Thompson did however seem to grow a backbone and was quicker to snap at Robbie.

As the food was finished it was now up to Dipper to tell his story it seemed. "Alright Dip spill the beans and tell us why you look like your in the running for a new mummy movie."

"ya Doctor Funtime, what did you do try and fix a car from the inside?" Lee jokes causing Nat to push him over "come on man he's not that small anymore he looks more rippeded then Robbie ever did"

Robbie rolls his eyes and stricks a cord "oh please the kid probably tripped over a juice box or something stupid like that when he was running from his own shadow and by the way Nat I have been hitting the gym" pulling out a scronny arm and flexing his arm.

"hey your one of the people Mabel pays to play slinderman aren't you?" Dipper points out fully knowing because Mabel keeps records of who she hires and where they are to be. Which causes the group to laugh and Robbie to scowl at him because.

Throwing his guitar in its case and storming off he tells Tambrey that they are leave. She hadn't said a word all night. and they fling gravel under their tires as they speed off down the trail into the darkness.

"That's Robbie, comes for the food and leaves before the clean up" Wendy rolls her eyes and settles back against the log smiling as Thompson cleans up the grill and settles back next to her. Dipper gets out a stick and pokes at the fire as Mabel takes out her phone and sighs. "Whats up Mabel?"

"Paz never messaged me back. She must still be over seas, stupid over seas network". Mabel slides her phone back into her pocket but cant help but catch Dippers ears turning red at the mention of Pacifica Northwest.

"Still on her doctoral degree in criminal justice is she then?" snapping a twig and throwing it on the edge as Dipper tries to play it off.

"well with her families money again she is able to focus on it fill time and im sure she is doing it just right" Wendy throws a rock at the base of the flames making it flair up

"No No Wendy Paz doesn't cheat like her parents... shes different" Mabel quickly defends her friend puffing out her cheeks

"I know Mabel I'm sorry.. she really is its just tough sometimes with her dad trying to creep back into Mayor Tyler's back pocket"

Dipper playfully holds out his hands and shakes them up and down saying "GET'EM... GET'EM" causing a ring of laughter from the gang and Wendy leans over and hugs Mabel apologizing again. Wendy is still getting used to Pacifica turning over the name of her Northwest family.

After all the laughter comes to a close Wendy cracks open the last beer for everyone handing Dipper the last one. "alright Dip-stick... its time you spill the beans why are so wrapped up like that. what trouble have you gotten your self into this time"

Taking a heart beat to take the beer looking around at those around. Thinking back to everything they had been through together, not just Weirdmaggedon but all the way back to the Duck-2-Dawn mart and before. Taking a swig of the cool beer and looks at Mabel who quirky nods. "SOOS come one out i know your handing out wanting to hear this too"

Coming around from the back of the Shack is the Handy man and his wife in their best ninja outfit they could fit into and slowly coming over and sitting on a log. "Sorry dudes we were worried and you know"

Waving his hand he hands Soos the rest of his beer and stands up starting to take off his shirt to show them his whole chest and back hearing them gasp and question more.

"where to start i wonder" Turning back to them seeing the firs fully gleaming in all their eyes. "I know Mabel knows everything, couldn't keep a stomach flu from her if i tried" scratching his arm and feeling the tattoo over his heart. "I guess its best to start at the beginning... well really the end... of that first summer"

Dipper sits back down after putting his shirt back on and sitting back down looking at everyone's face. Each one the size of dinner plates, well except for Mabel's of course, he has already heard all this before.

"Well after the whole Weirdmageddon". Everyone raises their beer "Never mind all that" said in unison makes Dipper smile "Ya ya all that nonsense, well of course Grunkle Stan and Ford went out to check out somethings near the Bermuda Triangle you all knew this"

Wendy, Soos, and Mabel nodded, the others shrugged not really being in the loop.

"What you all, well everyone but Mabel and Soos, did not know was that it didn't go as planned"

-FLASHBACK-

Dipper and Mabel, age 18, are at there parents doing home work when they hear Stan's beaten up car, they look at each other confused and shore it was a mistake until they hear the Stan and Ford arguing about it being the right house.

Dipper quickly finishes his math equation while Mabel rushes to the front door as its knocked on. Opening the door both the kids are shocked to find bandaged up Grunkles, the parents coming up behind them they are quickly brought in and set on the couch.

After much talking it came to be known the the Grunkles have been going around taking care of some oddities that had come up, the last one taking the most out of them. A demon broke free from an Egyptian prison, they were able get them back in the artifact, in face they showed the necklace.

However the down side was it did a number on both of the old men. Grunkle Ford had limited use of his left arm and needed a cain to walk. Grunkle Stan's eye patch wasn't just for show any more and he had a hook for a hand , he always made jokes about the boat dream meaning he wanted to be a pirate.

After explaining what happened and talking with the parents.

VOICE OVER FROM MABEL: "I'm pretty sure they went through the whole liqueur stash after the story of the first summer"

VOICE OVER FROM DIPPER: "I know they did because I had to take the trash out and pretend i didn't sound like a dumpster cleaner at a glass bottle factory"

ANYWAY, after explaining everything to the parents and many talks it was decided that after high school the kids would BOTH be returning to Gravity Falls to learn from Grunkle Ford, well Dipper would Mabel would be learning from Stan (but the parents don't need to know that). With his 14 PhD's (he got 2 more over the years while running around).

It was hard to argue with him wanting to pass his knowledge to his family. While at the same time be teaching them all he knows about the supernatural world, Which of course Dipper loved. he jump in the middle of Ford and his Dad talking about a monster to explain its weakness. leaving him speechless and the glass shaking in his hand.

As the years pass their was less book work and more field work, Dipper and Ford heading out and handling things, well really Dipper would handle them and Ford would direct and help as he could. Mable learned the ins and outs of the shack next to Soos from Mr Mystery himself, sometimes he would stand there in place of the statue and play with the people trying to take a photo screaming "hey that's $5"

about 6 years into Dipper being taught the ways of Grunkle Ford they ran into the Government men again, Agents Trigger and Powers, who were after the very thing that Dipper and Ford had just finished taking care of.

VOICE OVER FROM WENDY: "Those two stooges wouldn't be able to save the world from a wet bag"

VOICE OVER FROM DIPPER: "Ya, they were good in there prime but being beaten by a preteen at a world ending event wasn't good for them"

anyway after that Dipper was introduced to Nick Fury, Ford had of course been in constant contact since his return to the dimension, and Ford had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. on his own terms but always shearing with them. and now so did Dipper

OVER VOICE FROM ALL: Gasps as he shows them his badge and pictures with superheros

over the years now Dipper has been around the world, this and others. to handle what needs to be done. Dipper shows off a few of the scars hes collected sharing his story for each (ill add this in a rewrite or may come back and add them here and now).

filling them in on the latest event, the one time that he has ever been surprised, leaving out the interdenominational devise in his pocket. Another gasp is heard when the patch is handed around. Wendy went ash as she had been on the front line, trapped for a time in a tapestry, which he was sure only Thompson has heard the whole story.

"so here is what i need from my friends here" Dipper stands at the head of the ring button up and tucking in his shirt. "I'm pretty sure the group is stationed here, that doesn't take Power and Trigger to figure out" nervous laughs are heard.

"what i need are eyes, eyes ONLY," raising his finger to them all "if you see some thing odd... well triangle-y odd let me know and ill take care of it, i wont be having y'all hurt and your kids in trouble. Besides i have to finish re cooping and researching, and of course no reason to let Robbie his side know" everyone nods at this always ready to keep Robbie at arms length

As the night winds down the group starts to leave. Dipper picks up the beer bottles as Thompson repacks the gill they all head down the road all quietly thinking. Dipper and Mable are standing on the porch

"everything will be alright right Brobro?" Mable looks at Dipper with a slight shine of fear in her eyes.

Dipper smiles and hugs her "Of course I wont let anything happen, head home and give the kids a hug from me"

She smiles and walks back to the house close as Dipper walks in and sighs saying to himself "i hate saying things i cant back up" Walking up vending machine punching in the known pass word heading down the Fords old workshop and booting up his computers.


End file.
